A Trip to the Past
by IFlipForHarryPotter
Summary: Harry, an innocent toddler, stumbles upon a strange object and is sent to the past. he meets his parents, future teachers, and much more.   My first fanfic! No flames please! General disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowlings...DISCONTINUED
1. Shiny Things

**Baby Harry Goes to the past**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowling's and do I LOOK like her? No. Therefore this isn't mine.**

**Ok this is my FIRST fanfiction so please POSITIVE criticism and I'll be happy to answer any questions **

**I'll try to make each chapter about 5-6 pages long and hopefully I'll update every Saturday (If I get reviews, and if I have time…I'll let you know if there's going to be a holdup)**

**Remember…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!**

**(Oh, and please excuse any spelling mistakes…you can point them out if you want to and I'll fix them later)**

**Enough of my rambling! Here's the story **

"Up! Get up!" said aunt Petunia in her shrill voice. "I up, I up." said the three year old Harry Potter, who woke up to the dim, bottom of the stairs. Aunt Petunia tapped her foot, as she waited for Harry to dress, with a scowl on her face. "Come on, I need you to weed the flower beds, get my tea, and Vernon's coffee ready." She then sniffed and walked away leaving a hungry Harry in the hallway. Harry stumbled his way into the kitchen and did as he was told.

Harry was miserable at the Dursleys, he was starved, and Dudley (At the age of 3) loved to use Harry as a punching bag. 10 points if he managed to break his glasses, 20 if Harry started to cry. "Now go weed the garden, no breakfast. Go!" She said shooing him away, right as Uncle Vernon's thundering footsteps shook the house as he went downstairs. Harry rushed out to the garden, hoping that uncle Vernon won't spot him.

After about five minutes of weeding, Harry saw something silver in the dirt. He took it out, and, very confused, ran into the house, wanting to show Aunt Petunia his discovery. In the process of going through the kitchen door, he tripped and fell, breaking the mysterious object. All of a sudden, in a bright flash, Harry was transported somewhere in time.

**Ok…should I continue?**

**If you think I should…Please tell me in a review!**

**I only need one and then I'll either drop the story or continue…or I just might continue…**

**But please…Review!**


	2. Where am I?

**Alright….I was too excited so I decided to post this chapter too!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine J.k. Rowlings**

**There's some baby talk in this chapter, but if it stops, it's probably because word is bugging me with 'It's spelled wrong!' and that really annoys me….**

**Ok, back to the second chapter**

His surroundings become clearer as the bright light faded. He was in a room, no, a DUNGEON! The walls were made of hard, gray, stone, and the space was cold and daft. Oh, how Aunt Petunia would be berating him when he somehow managed to go back home! And Uncle Vernon? Oh, no! He would resort to punitive measures. If Harry had a choice, he would pick Aunt Petunia over uncle Vernon _any_ day.

Harry slowly stood up, taking in his surroundings with greater detail. There seemed to be…desks? There was about twenty of them with one big, long, one at the front of the room, resembling a table more than a desk, and there was also big, round, pot things.

Wait, something was moving! And…they were people! They were all sitting at the desk and stirring whatever was inside those big black pots. It seemed as though they were all standing up to get a better look at Harry.

"Aww! Look at him!" cooed a brown haired girl with brilliant blue eyes. Harry gazed around the room, and halfway through, he saw another girl, except she had flaming red hair, and emerald green eyes like his, and he resolved to just stand there a look at the girl, mesmerized.

Suddenly, Harry was gently lifted up into a plump man's arms, "A bit out of place, aren't you?" chortled the man, but all the same with a concerned expression on his face. Just as the man had started his words though, Harry flinched as though expecting a sudden blow, but when none was received he looked up fearfully as an alternative. Unfortunately the man noticed, "What's wrong little one? I'm not going to hurt you!" He said looking aghast, "Potter! Evans. Can you take him to the headmaster's office? I trust you know where it is." He called, looking pointedly at James during the last of his request. "Yep." Said the boy identified as Potter. The girl Harry had been looking at earlier also came, and offered her hand for Harry to take. Harry timidly reached out his own, and when he made contact and she didn't flinch, he put his hand inside hers that was too big for his own.

The boy named Potter took off for the door, while dodging all the frothing pots, and held it open for them to exit the room. "You don't have to impress me Potter!" hissed Evans into his ear as she walked out of the dungeon. In response Potter just took on an innocent expression and walked beside Harry as they climbed up some stairs.

Harry's first real shock came when they walked out of a small corridor into a large space with hundreds of moving staircases. He looked at them with a mixture of fright and awe, and then turned to Potter and Evans to see their expressions. They just walked on up to them as if it was just a normal, everyday thing, and Evans noticed just in time that Harry was frozen in place as the staircase they were on started to move.

"James!" she cried accusingly before hoisting Harry onto the moving staircase just in time. James turned to see what the commotion was about right as Lily was picking Harry up. "What?" he replied, confused. "You have to be more careful! We almost just left him!" She said gesturing at Harry, then she turned towards the little boy, "By the way, what's your name?" Evans asked Harry, claiming a motherly tone.

Harry looked around nervously, deciding whether he should trust this girl or not. Finally, looking a bit unsure about his decision, he whispered, "Harry." into Evans's ear.

"Oh! What a nice name Harry." She replied kindly. All the while James was looking at her with an expression of amusement.

"Do you want to know my name?" Evans asked Harry in a cheerful manner, despite the boys doubting face. Harry quickly nodded his head with apparent excitement of making a new friend.

"It's Lily." She said with a broad grin.

"Oh!" said Harry, copying Lily's reaction to his. They stepped off the staircase and started striding down a particularly long corridor, and Harry, too immersed in his conversation with Lily, missed the moving portraits adorning both sides of the hallway.

"I like that name too!" Harry said, and then he repeated the name as though he had heard it somewhere, "Lily."

"You have good taste sport." Said James, "I've been trying to tell her that for years and all I get is a good slap in the face!" He joked, but Harry looked aghast.

"No. No swap! It huwts." He whimpered, much to the concern of Lily.

"James!" She said, while smacking the back of his head, which earned the response of an

"Oww." uttered from his lips.

"Look what you did!" Lily said, once again gesturing to the cowering Harry by her leg, who was rubbing his cheek gingerly.

James had the good sense to look ashamed, while Lily picked up Harry; settling him on her hip.

"It's ok Harry. No one's going to slap you." Lily said while looking disgusted that someone would slap a child, especially one as kind as Harry.

Harry just nodded slightly in response and was looking at his shoelaces.

Shooting a glare at James, Lily tried to start another conversation. "So Harry, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." he replied softly with a slightly depressed look. Lily glanced at him and then just gave up on any chance of a conversation completely.

They trio walked in silence the whole way up to the Headmaster's office, and when they finally reached their destination they saw a gargoyle guarding a seemingly empty, curved wall. Lily looked expectantly at James.

"What?" James asked.

"The amount of times you've been here I would expect you would know the password."

James's jaw dropped and he started stammering, "What, uh, what do you mean? I-uh, I don't, I forgot, I, I."

"James Potter! Do NOT tell me you forgot the password!" Lily shouted at his antics, "I swear, the amount of times you've been here! I would deem you severely thick if you don't know what the password is!"

"Calm down, calm down, I was only teasing ya. It would be a Marauder shame if I forgot the password to Dumbledore's office. Licorice Snap." The gargoyle sprang to the side as the last two words were uttered, much to Harry's amusement. Uncle Vernon hated it when he asked questions, so Harry tried very hard to keep his mouth shut, but his wide eyes, and awed expression gave away all hints that he wasn't interested.

Harry very bravely stated, "It's like…magic!" he then turned very red and put his head down. Uncle Vernon didn't like it if anyone spoke the word 'magic' in his house. What amazed Harry to an even further extent was that the wall behind the gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing a gold staircase spiraling down with a shimmering gold thing (it looked like an eagle) intertwined with it. Harry couldn't help but mutter, "Wow."

Meanwhile, Lily was fuming, and James was giving her a wary expression. None of them were paying much attention to Harry, but that didn't bother the boy.

Lily took a few deep breaths before addressing Harry, "Come on." And she once again took hold of the little hand she had let go of in her state of anger and annoyance.

With James lagging a bit behind, not wanting to provoke Lily further, and Lily helping Harry up the narrow staircase, the trio arrived at the Headmaster's door. Without hesitation, James strode in front of Lily, lifted his knuckle, and rapped sharply on the oak door. A soft, "Come in." floated from the inside of whatever was behind the great door. James grasped the handle, and opened the door, lingering a moment to keep it open for Lily and Harry to pass. As soon as the pair entered he let go of the handle and flopped down on one of the chairs by the great desk, which, behind it, sat an old man.

Harry was distracted by the many curious inventions and contraptions littering the room. There was a peculiar symbol perched on top of a great pile of thick books. It was a triangle with a line sewn through the middle and a circle incasing it. Harry's eyes then rested upon an elderly man, the same who which James was sitting in front of. He was very odd, the man. His face was kind and lined, with eccentric blue eyes underneath a pair of rustic half-moon glasses, and his white beard sunk low beneath the desk.

"How may I help you three today?" He questioned, sending a little wink in Harry's direction. It was responded by the boy hiding behind Lily's legs. She looked down in surprise, and pried the younger boy's fingers off her calves. Then she picked him up and sat down settling Harry on her lap. Harry looked up at her in surprise; Aunt Petunia _never_ let him sit on her lap, only Dudley was allowed that pleasure. Lily, however, dismissed the look, thinking that he must be amazed at the Headmaster's office.

"Well, you see Professor…" and with that James went into the full-fledged tale of how Harry came upon them, "And that's what happened Professor." He finished.

"I see. Now if you two could resume your classes, I'll take care of Harry here."

"Yes, sir." replied Lily and James in unison. Harry was still perched on Lily's lap which provoked a slight problem.

"Ok Harry, you're going to stay with this nice man for a little bit, ok?" Lily said, hoping that the boy won't have much of a fuss, at these words though Harry looked up with those startling green eyes full of fear and abandonment. Sensing Harry's feelings Lily added, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Then, looking up at Dumbledore, the Professor, she asked, "I can come back to see him Professor?"

"Of course Miss Evans!"

The whole time, James was looking at Lily with amusement in his eyes and a small smile playing at his lips.

Harry, still feeling fearful, but his sense of abandonment decreasing, slowly let go of Lily's school robes. "There you go Harry, but I have to leave now, ok?" and Harry slowly nodded his head as he slipped off of Lily's lap, and he watched as the two school students exited the room with wide eyes.

Albus Dumbledore turned to look at Harry as the door was closing, and took a few steps forward before speaking, "Hello there."

"Hello." came his timid reply.

"Would you mind telling me your full name?" inquired Dumbledore. He already knew his first name, of course, but he had a theory that could only be confirmed by hearing the last name.

"Harry Potter." was quietly spoken from Harry's mouth.

"Oh!" Dumbledore said in response. His theory was proven correct, well, halfway correct. He need only to ask one more question.

"And, Harry, would you mind telling me how you got here?"

"Yes sir. I was pwulling weeds fwor Aunt Petunia," he sniffed, "and I saw a swiny twing. I rwan 'o go show Aunt Petunia. But I twip then fwall. It bwoke, an' then…I was hwere!" Harry finished rather dramatically for the shy boy he was.

"Ok. I see! Thank you for being such a good boy Harry, but would you mind terribly if a just asked one more question?" Harry nodded. "I was wondering who your parents were, could you tell me?" Harry seemed to be depressed slightly at the mention of the word 'Parents'.

"I dwon't weally no who mwy pwarents were sir. They dwied. All I wewember is mwy mum's nwame cwause Aunt Petunia said it wonce." He then motioned for Dumbledore to bend down so he could whisper it in his ear. The old man obliged. "It was Lily." Harry then frantically looked around, as if he had said something bad.

"Why thank you so much Harry." said Dumbledore with a broad smile on his face, trying to cheer the visibly depressed boy.

Changing the subject Dumbledore said, "Well Harry, do you want to get some better clothes?" Harry drooped his head then repeated what was drilled in his brain, "I nwot awoded good cwothes, becwause I ungwateful."

"Harry! That isn't one bit true. Now come with me and we'll get some good clothes. Ok?"

"Ok."

Dumbledore then offered his hand and Harry took it. They both left the office and walked to the Hospital Wing. Harry was getting a checkup.

**Awwww! Poor Harry! (By the way that was five pages and took me a LONG time to finish… so expect the same amount of length unless something really exciting happens.)**

**Next chapter will have some character bonding, and Slytherins…maybe…we'll see.**

**It all depends on your reviews!**

**Just tell me what you want: Slytherins and Angry Lily, or, Bonding and Romance?**

**So….**

**REVIEW rEvIeW review!**


	3. Those Slytherins

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**

**An extra special thanks to: Animalgirl219810 and Rebecca Calzone**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine…J.K. Rowlings *Points to her*….**

**It has come to my attention that 172 people have read this story so far, so if you read please review! **

**I greatly appreciate it!**

**I had some feedback that most people want Slytherins and angry Lily, so be in no doubt it will be mentioned somewhere!**

**And to all those wondering; Lily and James are in their 7****th**** year as Head boy and Head girl.**

**On to the story!**

Dumbledore and Harry gave the fussy healer, Madame Pomfrey, quite a scare.

Since Harry needed a checkup and some new clothing, Dumbledore decided he should take Harry for a visit to the school's medical witch.

As any normal person would do, Dumbledore knocked politely on the Hospital Wing doors, and when they opened he greeted Madame Pomfrey with a simple, "Hello." before elaborating on the situation.

"Hello Albus. What brings you here?" Madame Pomfrey didn't notice the little boy, whose hand was still held by Dumbledore.

"We seem to have a visitor who is in need of some new clothing, and a proper checkup. This is Harry." He said gesturing to the latter.

"Goodness Albus! What is a _little boy_ doing on Hogwarts grounds? You have no_ idea_ how much danger he could be in!" Madame Pomfrey berated Dumbledore while putting her hand to her chest, like she was trying to clutch her heart.

"Poppy. Harry is going to stay here for quite a while before I figure out how to get him back home. I need you to make sure he's healthy." He then crouched down to eye level with Harry, "Harry this is Madame Pomfrey, she is going to make sure you're all good and healthy while I go back to my office to get some work done." Dumbledore then stood up and handed Harry's hand over to, whom Harry would come to call 'Popfy'.

"Bye, bye Harry. Good luck Poppy." And just like that Dumbledore strode over to the Hospital's doors and left.

By now Harry was feeling extremely confused. He had met so many people today, yet they all seemed to leave him with someone else and he was getting a bit tired of it, but Harry never complained or cried, so he didn't put up much of a fuss when Madame Pomfrey led him over to one of the crisp hospital beds.

"Ok Harry dear, I want you to stay very still." Madame Pomfrey said to Harry who was lying down on one of the beds. She took out her wand and held it over Harry muttering words under her breath. Harry looked at her wand very suspiciously as she waved it up and down, over his body.

Madame Pomfrey let out a loud gasp and proclaimed, "You poor child! No wonder you don't fit in your clothes! You've been malnourished." She then shoved a bottle from the bedside table into Harry's hands and ordered him to drink up. I tasted disgusting, like rotten eggs mixed with dirt. It was also an unsettling color of murky brown with flecks of purple appearing every now and then.

"Once a week dear, once a week you're going to have to take that potion. You hear me?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok, now let's find you some proper garments." Madame Pomfrey said while looking at the oversized rags that hung loosely on the small boys frame.

**TTTP**

After an hour of being pinched, and prodded, Harry ended up with some decent clothing. At the moment he was wearing an emerald green t-shirt (To bring out those wonderful eyes of yours!) with a black jumper, a simple pair of blue jeans, and black trainers.

Harry was very unused to being cared and worried about, so all this attention came as a huge surprise to the boy.

Madame Pomfrey decided, her duties being done, that Harry should be accompanied back to the Headmasters office, but not without a short trip outside. It was a lovely day; the sun was shining, the giant squid was bobbing around in the water, and the Hippogriffs were sunbathing. So there they were, walking around the Lake and Madame Pomfrey explaining magic to Harry, because, after a brief interrogation, Pomfrey found out the boy had no knowledge about the subject!

The subject started draining away, for Harry had many questions, but he was too afraid to ask (Drilling from the Dursleys), so Madame Pomfrey looked at the boy with curiosity, and she was met with a curious sight.

She had assumed that the boy had no magical injuries, so in his brief checkup it seemed unnecessary to look for such inflictions. But lo and behold, there in front of her, as the boy pushed his hair out of his eyes, was a curiously shaped lightning bolt scar.

Madame Pomfrey regained herself before bending down so she was eye level with Harry, "Harry? Could you tell me where you got that scar?" she said while pointing at his forehead. "Oh!" He replied while nervously trying to flatten his bangs that usually cover it, "I gwot it in thwe cwar cwash wen my pwa'nts dwied." Harry elaborated, looking at the ground.

Madame Pomfrey was distraught. The poor child! And all along she thought Harry's parents were monsters for the way they were treating this child.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She said, and then tried to change the subject.

Harry thought nothing of the question, he was just extremely self-conscious. And the way Madame Pomfrey had actually sounded pitying towards him was extremely new to Harry. Aunt Petunia usually burst out saying senseless and hurtful comments, and was not even in the ballpark of how caring Madame Pomfrey was at that fact.

**TTTP**

After the nice stroll, Harry was dropped off at Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had asked him to 'stay there' while he exited the room to get something or someone. He hadn't been completely thoughtless though; he had cast an age line around the perimeter of the office and moved anything potentially dangerous out of the way. So when he arrived a mere ten minutes later, he saw Harry coloring in a picture inside of a coloring book. The boy seemed very concentrated on his work and looked to be trying very hard not to draw a periwinkle crayon out of the lines.

Dumbledore cleared his throat softly, so as not to startle Harry, but to gain his attention. Harry shot up at the little noise, and then, seeing who it was, sat down gently on one of the chairs. Well, he didn't really just sit down; he hoisted himself up onto the large chair (With the help of Dumbledore) then sat down.

"Hi Harry. I'm sure you remember this pair from earlier today." And at those words Harry looked behind Dumbledore's back to see Lily and James.

"Lily!" He squealed, then ran into her shins, causing a few 'ow's' to escape her lips. Normally Harry wouldn't react this way to a stranger who he'd just met, but Lily was special. Harry had felt like he'd known her before, but he just couldn't remember, therefore she gained part of his limited trust supply automatically. Also, she had been nice to Harry, and very few people were nice to him.

"Hey! What about me?" questioned James. In truth James didn't really care much for the little boy, but Lily was drawn to him, so in theory (Or at least James's) he was supposed to care for Harry too. Now maybe there was a little part in him that felt a kind of connection with Harry, but James dismissed it. There was no way that he knew that little boy.

Lily had already picked up Harry and settled him on her hip when James had his outburst. "Hi Dwames." Said Harry in response, but he seemed to be very shy, and to prove it he buried his face in Lily's mass of red hair.

"Hi Harry. How're you?" Lily asked while trying to coax the boy out of hiding in her hair.

"Gwood." Harry replied, still in Lily's hair.

"Hey Harry. Seems like you got some new clothes." James observed, still trying to concoct a conversation with the toddler and having no success. But his words did seem to give Harry the confidence to come out of Lily's locks, but all Harry did was nod in response.

Dumbledore decided to butt in on this odd get together and said, "Harry, I've talked to Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, and they have agreed to take care of you until we find a way to get you back home." Dumbledore's bright smile faded a bit. He hadn't told Lily and James that Harry was a time traveler, much less that they were his parents. Both of them were puzzled on why Harry couldn't go home right away, but they accepted their task with only a few questions.

"I must tell you Harry that, even though you'll be staying in Miss Evans's living quarters, and going to both Mr. Potter and Miss Evans's classes, you must behave, Ok? You must also do whatever they tell you. Can you promise that to me?" said Dumbledore holding out a pinkie. Harry, very much familiar with the pinkie swear, held out his own and pinkie swore with Professor Dumbledore, despite Lily's look of amusement, and James's look of confusion.

"Alright! Now you three must be off! I believe that you have Transfiguration next. I have already explained to Professor McGonagall your current situation. Good bye now." Said Dumbledore, his familiar twinkle in his eye, with his hand raised in farewell. Harry, noticing his behavior, looked at Dumbledore from behind Lily's shoulder and mirrored his movement.

"Bwye bwye!" Harry said before, once again, burying his face in Lily's hair. Lily chuckled and then accompanied James in saying, "Goodbye Sir!" as they walked down the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

As soon as the huge, oak double doors swung shut Lily addressed James, "Ok, I've been thinking, and if we're to take care of Harry and you _equally_ help, then I just _might_ accept your invitation to Hogsmeade."

James let out a whoop of joy. _Mabye this Harry kid isn't that bad after all!_ He thought, _I got a date with Lily!_

"But!" Lily exclaimed, interrupting James's euphoric dance, "You _must_ help me, and you _must _be nice to Harry. Got it? And only on those circumstances will I go with you."

"Sure." said James with abroad smile on his face. "Anything!"

Harry watched this whole exchange with great interest, and he didn't miss the blush creeping up around Lily's face which impelled him, as 'the little kid saying what he always thinks' coming out after all those years being buried by the Dursleys, to say, "Lily? Dwo you wike Dwames?"

"Yeah Lily, do you?" asked James. Lily looked like she was on fire, her face was that red.

"Um, I, um…Good question Harry. I guess it depends how he acts until the Hogsmeade outing, so I'll, uh, answer you then." Lily said, silently cursing toddler curiosity. In truth, since the beginning of this year, her 7th year, she was actually kind of charmed by James. Just a little bit though. Not that much, but he did seem to…mature more over break.

James was grinning like there was no tomorrow, and was extra glad that he didn't get a nice slap for his behavior.

By now they were halfway to Transfiguration, when something bumped into Lily rather harshly. Harry was still on her hip, the side she would've fallen on if it hadn't been for James catching her in mid-trip.

By now Harry was bawling. Lily looked up to see who was causing the trouble and groaned at the unpleasant sight.

Snape, more commonly known as Snivily, and whose real name was Severus, was standing beside Bellatrix Lestrange and her Death Eater crew.

"Has the mudblood got a gag or something to shut up the brat?" taunted Bellatrix. Immediately James had his wand out and was about to cast a spell on Bellatrix if it hadn't been for Lily's 'Now's not the time' looks, and he slowly put it down.

Snape was just staring at Harry who had now quieted down to a whimper.

Lily was altogether trying her best to ignore the crew beside her as she and James started to walk towards potions again. They followed; after all, Gryffindors always had many classes with the Slytherins.

"I said someone silence the brat!" Bellatrix screamed at her gang. A few silencing hexes flew towards Harry before James cast the protego charm around Harry and Lily.

Lily was fuming, and so was James, "100 points from Slytherin for excessive use of hexes in the corridor." Lily said silently before continuing, "And if you don't leave us alone I will report you to Professor Dumbledore." She finished she shot a glare at the Slytherin gang, before Snape responded, "Why would we want to be with a mudblood like you." Before turning on his heel and leaving, masking his face of pain from everyone present.

Slowly the group of five followed Snape down the corridor to take another route to Transfiguration, but not before Bellatrix shot a tripping jinx toward Lily and Harry's unsuspecting, retreating figures.

James couldn't figure out what was happening fast enough. The jinx hit Lily squarely on the back and she fell, plummeting onto the stone floor, Harry still in her arms.

**Sorry for all those who want to know what happens to Harry!**

**I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**And…**

**REVIEW ReViEw REVIEW!**


	4. Defence Class

**Hi!  
>Sorry for those who wanted an update sooner.<br>I have semester exams next week, and my teachers are cracking down on homework.  
>I'm REALLY sorry!<br>I'm probably going to update much sooner now that it's Christmas break.  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm no J.K. Rowling…..this ain't mine<br>Another little thing, I decided that for every review I get I'm going to give a little preview for the next chapter…sound OK? Please give some feedback! **

The world seemed to slow down as Lily and Harry plummeted towards, what was sure to be painfully hard, the stone floor. James's face just comprehended what was happening when, "BANG!" Harry's head grazed the stone and Lily, trying to miss the poor boy, landed on his arm which earned a loud cracking noise to echo through the corridor.

Transfiguration was driven out of their minds. Lily awkwardly got up with James's help, and kneeled down again to pick up Harry. The sight her eyes met sent an uncalled for rush of panic for the small boy. Harry's arm seemed to be hanging limply at an odd angle, and his eyes were fluttering open.

The bell rang, signaling that they were late, but the pair didn't care.

"James. We have to get to the hospital wing." James was still a bit pale, but he was used to these types of injuries. He nodded but was trembling. Not with shock, as Lily had suspected, no, it was with fury.

"I swear, one day I'll curse those Slytherins so much, that they won't be able to tell their toes apart from their face." James bit out.

"Not now James! We have to get Harry to the hospital wing. Hurry!" Lily berated him.

With that the trio took off with Harry's limp figure stirring slightly.

**TTTP**

"My goodness! What happened to him? Why, he was only here a few hours ago!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Slytherins." Lily muttered underneath her breath, the medi-witch didn't seem to hear her, so she then continued, "Please, Madame Pomfrey. His arm is broken." She pleaded.

Without hesitation the mediwitch, took the small boy into her arms and laid him down on a crisp hospital bed, much too large for Harry's tiny figure.

She immediately set to work, casting spells and summoning potions.

After about five minuetes of waiting she reported the news, "A minor concussion, and a broken arm. He has several bruises. Now, _may I ask what happened?"_ Madame Pomfrey inquired.

James jumped in to answer, "There were some Slytherins and-" but he was cut off by Madame Pomfreys growl of, "I should've known. No need to tell me more." She directed towards James, "Now come here m' dear." Madame Pomfrey gestured towards Lily, "Let's see what you've got."

Lily turned out to have a few scrapes and some mild bruising on her side, but other than that she was fine.

"Harry will be waking very soon. He will need to take another potion, on top of his malnourishment one, for his concussion for about three days. Lunch and dinner only. You hear me? I also want his arm in a sling for a bit. I've mended the bone but I rather be safe than sorry, he has such frail limbs." She directed a pitying glance towards Harry.

Lily and James both nodded, accepting what Madame Pomfrey was telling them.

As they were talking Harry started to wake up. _Where am I?_ Were his first thoughts before he remembered what had occurred that very morning, it seemed like ages to Harry though.

He groped around at the bedside table, looking for his glasses. The fuss he made drew the attention of the three people next to Madame Pomfrey's office. The small group rushed over to Harry. Madame Pomfrey grabbed his beat up glasses from her chest pocket, and gently placed them on Harry's face.

"Are you alright?" asked Madame Pomfrey as Harry's vision became clear.

"Yes." Harry replied, his words a bit slurred. He knew, from the Dursleys, that if he did express the pain of his massive headache that he would only be shouted at for his laziness and ordered to resume his chores.

Madame Pomfrey had a doubtful look on her face, as if she didn't believe his answer.

"Ok. Now, why don't you take this potion then you can be on your way. I need to tell you, though, Harry, you _mustn't _move or take your arm out of the sling. Got it?" stated Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied softly.

A soft smile replaced the witch's stern features, "Do you feel well enough to sit up?"

Harry nodded his head and slowly made to get up. Madame Pomfrey then helped him swing his legs over the bed and Harry carefully stood up.

Harry's head was swimming, but not enough to the point where he couldn't keep his balance.

Lily reached out her hand and Harry took it.

As a group, Lily, James, and Harry trooped cautiously out of the Hospital Wing and to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The group entered the classroom and received questioning stares from the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, but the two heads just waved them off. Harry, however, was absolutely terrified. He wasn't used to so many people staring at him. Harry gently whimpered as the group took their separate seats.

Lily was sitting with Harry at the front of the classroom, while James was sitting with the Marauder gang at the very back.

Lily hoisted Harry onto the unoccupied seat next to her. She had a strong urge to scoot the little boy onto her lap, but that just seemed unacceptable.

Professor Herning hadn't entered the classroom yet, but the bell chimed seconds after the trio took their seats. James and Lily weren't bothered by the loud chiming's, but poor Harry was so startled that he fell out of his seat. Lily's strong urge to put Harry on her lap, overcame her. She Picked Harry off the floor and made sure he was comfortable before turning her attention to a rather young person who had just entered from the front door.

Professor Herning had a full head of brown hair, unlike most instructors at Hogwarts, and had a cheerful glint in his hazel eyes. He winked knowingly at Harry, and nodded his assent to Lily who was holding a stiff posture. She visibly relaxed that the teacher approved of the little boy perched upon her lap.

"Ok, class!" Professor Herning said with a wide smile, "It seems that you all are all set and ready. Today," he paused slightly to point his wand at the massive chalkboard behind him, and began to copy down his words, "…we will study the Unforgivables, _but_ in more detail. I know you all know the theory behind them, so I expect every hand to be raised." Herning promptly said. Lily could sense this lesson wouldn't turn out well. Harry buried his head in Lily's robes, trying to hide from sight.

Herning turned to the class as he asked, "What is an Unforgivable curse, and what does it do? Mr. Black?" He pointed to the back of the classroom where Sirius was bombarding James with questions, clearly not paying any attention to the question asked. Lily was sure he was asking about Harry from James's relieved expression at Sirius being distracted.

"Ummmm….Yes?" Sirius stated to Professor Herning.

"I would very much appreciate you paying attention in class Mister Black." And with that Professor Herning shot a stern look to Sirius. "As I was asking, what is an Unforgivable and what does it do? Answer me Mister Black."

"One of the Unforgivable curses is the …uh…Yeah! The Imperious curse. It makes, whoever casts it, have complete control of the victim of the spell. It also gets you chucked in Azkaban." Sirius finished, then leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Good. Now I understand that most of you have only learned the theory, not actually seen the curse, I hope?" Inquired Professor Herning.

His response was a few scattered yes's and a vast majority of nodding heads.

"Splendid!" Herning exclaimed, "I have gotten this suggestion from the auror Alastor Moody, and it is approved by the Ministry and Dumbledore himself." Herning then took a jar of two spiders from behind his back.

"I am going to show you these spells so you know how they look like and why not to cast them."

Herning then opened the clear glass jar and inserted a tentative hand inside, trying to grab one of the two spiders. He had no luck and muttered, "Oh! Accio Spider!" and the poor creature came zooming out of the now closed jar.

Harry made to look out from behind Lily's robes, and a small smile graced his features. Spiders were his friends, after all, they did live with him in his cupboard.

Harry tugged urgently on one of Lily's strands of hair, "Lily." He whispered. Lily obliged and ducked her head down to listen to what Harry had to say, "I fwends with spwiders!" Harry said excitedly, then blushed, seeing as the entire class was looking at him from his small, but loud outburst. Harry muttered a quick, "Sowy." Before burying his head in Lily's robes once again, amid many awkward stares and giggles.

Professor Herning then turned back to the spider at hand, "Imperio." He whispered, and the entire class, including Harry, turned to the teacher.

The spider did a quick tango with an imaginary partner, which earned many chuckles.

Professor Herning, however, had a slightly pained expression on his face as he made the spider that Harry quickly named, Jerry, bang itself against his desk repeatedly. Lily was quick to action as she covered Harry's eyes, but the child still caught a glance of the spider beating itself.

Harry whimpered in fright and buried his face into Lily's chest as she wrapped her comforting arms around him.

"It's Ok, Harry." She muttered into his familiar jet-black hair.

Professor Herning lifted the curse, "That, class, was the Imperious curse." He gained a grave expression, and most of the occupants of the room had a similar look etched onto their faces.

"Don't underestimate it. On to the next curse…Mr. Lupin?"

Remus looked up at the mention of his last name, and promptly answered, "The Cruciatus curse. It causes the victim unbearable pain."

"5 points to Gryffindor. That is correct Mr. Lupin." Professor Herning then directed his wand at the spider again and silently said, "Crucio." As Jerry withered in pain. Lily was in too much of a shock to cover Harry's eyes, and the poor child witnessed the whole thing, tears streaming down his now bloodless face. Tiny sobs could be heard emitting the little boy's mouth.

"The last curse is Avada Kedavra; instant death." Professor Herning pointed his mahogany stick at the spider, and, his face pale, said quite plainly, "Avada Kedavra."

There was a burst of green light and the spider, Jerry, lay dead on the desk.

Harry's scar started to burn as multiple sobs wracked his tiny body. In an instant, he was experiencing his mother's and father's deaths again, except, this wave of grief released a large amount of accidental magic, and the whole class was sucked into his memory.

The whole lot was wide eyed, and staring at the little boy crying his head off, but was distracted by, "Lily! Take Harry and GO! It's him! Go!"

"Avada Kedavra!" And no sound emitted from the man's voice ever again as the thump of his body hitting the floor was echoed around the house.

A hooded man with terrible deeds crossed the threshold to the nursery where a woman with striking red hair was taking refuge.

In a sharp downwards motion the door opened, and all objects barricading the doorway were blown to smithereens.

The woman laid the child gently down in the crib and stood over him, trying to protect the infant.

"Not Harry! Please! Not Harry! Take me instead! Not Harry, please!" begged the sobbing woman.

"Step aside you silly girl! Step aside!" screamed the man with a fierce expression daunting his features.

The woman wasn't paying attention, but instead turned around and addressed the small boy.

"Harry, be safe, be strong. Momma loves you. Dadda loves you. We love you Harry."

The man's patience broke, and there was a bright burst of green light accompanied with a shout of, "Avada Kedavra!"

The child started bawling.

"You are my opponent? My downfall? A little boy? I will dispose of you quick. Yes. Say goodbye, Harry Potter, to the world you once lived. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse sent at the boy rebounded and the man crumpled to a heap, as his soul left the dead body.

The memory was over, and the whole class was staring at the bawling child in Lily's arms.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had the slight problem of blood dripping down from a penny sized rip on my hand…It's a bit difficult…REVIEW!**


	5. Lost not yet found

**Merry late Christmas!  
>Happy New Years! It's about to be 2012!Yay!<br>Sorry for the late update yet again….I have become sick….yet again….:(  
>Disclaimer: It's Rowlings….not mine<br>I'm so sad….the year of Harry Potter is gone since 2011 was when the last movie came out :'-(  
>Anyway! Here's the new chapter! I will update soon!<br>And thanks to all my wonderful reveiwers!**

The Wizarding world was in chaos.

Mrs. Dursley was in utter shock, as her nephew disappeared right before her eyes.

"Vernon. VERNON!" She shrieked. Thundering footsteps could be heard as Vernon Dursley quickly made his way down the stairs to examine the commotion.

"Yes Petunia, darling?" He inquired.

"The boy. He disappeared! I don't know where, but…he's gone! It must have to do with _her_ lot." She concluded, her horsey face took on an expression of anger and guilt. Petunia couldn't bear to think about her abnormal sister and her good-for-nothing husband.

Vernon's face turned an unappealing puce color, his chins trembling and the vein in his forehead throbbing.

"Thinks he can run away from his chores, eh! Once he gets back, he'll never wish he had left. I guarantee it." Vernon turned to leave but Petunia stopped him, "It's not like that Vernon. He had this…necklace, in his hands and tripped then broke it. There were all kinds of purple smoke and then he was…gone! We have to find him, Vernon! Think of what the _neighbors_ would say, much less the authorities."

Dudley decided that that moment was the right time to barge into the kitchen, "Muuuummmm! You _pwromised_ I gwo awcade twoday! Cwome _on_." And with that Petunia's chubby son grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her out the door.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, Vernon!" She managed to tug her hand out of Dudley's sweaty grip, "Arabella! She was supposed to take care of the boy while we were gone! What do I tell her?" Petunia turned to her husband, fear evident in her glassy eyes.

"Uhhh. Let me take care of that." And with that he left to answer the door, leaving his wife and son halfway out the kitchen.

Vernon briskly opened the door to face an elderly lady in slippers with a bag full of, most likely, cat food tins, "We no longer need someone to look after the boy. Goodbye." He grunted and attempted to close the door. Arabella Figg's foot prevented Vernon from closing door, "You won't be going out then?" Arabella said while looking up at Vernon with a slightly wrinkled face.

"No." he replied, but was contradicted by Dudley pushing past his father with his mother in tow, "Cwome _on_ Dwad! You twake wong, I want go awcade NOW!" Dudley shouted as he shut the car door.

"Where's the boy? You're obviously going out and he's here where is he?" Arabella questioned. Neighbors started pressing their noses to their windows and sticking their heads out of their front doors; eager to hear and see whatever drama they could gossip about later.

"Uh…um, we have to go." Vernon stuttered while simultaneously shutting the front door, locking it, and pushing Arabella to the side so all this could happen. He then raced to the car, squeezed himself in, started the vehicle, and drove away, leaving a fuming and startled Arabella in the driveway.

Muttering to herself, Arabella shuffled quickly over to her house repeatedly saying, "Have to tell Dumbledore…Have to tell Dumbledore."

Many of the curious neighbors questionably looked at old Mrs. Figg in her damp, pink bathrobe as she continuously said something underneath her breath. Their necks craned out of their windows, and their feet halfway out the know open doors. The community missed its chance at lovely gossip, however, as Mrs. Figg quickly opened her front door, rushed inside, stuck her head out (as if to make sure no one was following her), then briskly shut the entryway to her house. The curtains were drawn, and the blinds were shut all along her petite house's windows. No one knew what was going on, but, then again, isn't Mrs. Figg just a batty old lady?

As soon as Arabella made sure her house was 'peeking proofed' (as she called it) she rushed to her fireplace and got out the key from her bathrobe pocket.

"Have to stick this….in there…then turn…clockwise? No…_counter_clockwise! That's it." declared Arabella as she muttered the instructions to herself.

Mrs. Figg inserted the key into a slot beside the fireplace and turned it. Suddenly, a fire sprang to life, and the wood caught the flames. Arabella reached into a jar set atop the mantle (along with many other trinkets) and pulled out a pinch of emerald green powder. She then threw the substance into the now roaring fire and shouted, "Dumbledore's office!"

To most muggles, sticking your head in a fireplace currently occupied with a fire is _not _a very good idea, but to Arabella Figg it was perfectly normal, as long as the flames turned 'as green a fresh pickled toad'.

When she stuck her head in the fire she came up with the sight of a very interesting office. The place could leave you breathless with many odd, silver machines whirring about, and moving portraits hung on the book adorned walls.

"Albus!" Arabella shouted, "Albus! This is important!"

A man sitting at a handsome mahogany desk turned at the mention of his name.

"Yes Arabella?" He asked with a twinkle of concern in his blue eyes.

"Albus, the boy, he's gone! I don't know where, but he's not at the Dursley's house!"

Albus Dumbledore assumed a grave expression and replied, "Let me get Petunia."

As if it were her cue, Arabella's head disappeared from the majestical room with a slight, "Pop!"

This wasn't good. The Boy Who Lived vanished off the face of the Earth, and the only person that knew how was being very uncooperative.

"Petunia, may I ask again: _How_ did Harry Potter disappear from your kitchen? Please answer." Dumbledore asked wearily, as though he'd been through this many times.

"Dudley needs his dinner. I can't keep him waiting, and Vernon's coming home from work soon."

It was the day after Harry Potter had mysteriously disappeared, and Petunia was tired. She had to make Dudley's pre-dinner, and get the house cleaned for when Vernon would arrive, and now she had a little over two hours to get it done.

"Petunia. Please. I beg of you." Albus pleaded.

"Fine. But I better not be held for extended questioning further than this. The boy was coming inside the house (mind you, _without_ finishing his chores)," she grumbled, "and he tripped then fell. He was holding this sort of metal necklace with an hourglass at the end. There was a whole lot of purple smoke as the necklace broke. The necklace stayed here, but the boy vanished, and that's all I know." Petunia concluded with a tone of finality.

"Thank you for your time, but may I ask for the necklace? I'm very sure that it was a time turner, and time turners have a…trace, you could say, that records how far back the person was thrown in time." Dumbledore asked with a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"Can't. Vernon burned it right after the boy disappeared." Petunia stated flatly.

"Oh, well good evening Petunia." Dumbledore then stood up and apparated with a loud, "POP!"

**Review please!  
>Here's the previews for the next chapter (For all the wonderful reviews) <strong>

***She hugged Harry close to her  
>*Herning gained a pale complexion<br>*"Are you aware this little boy is your son?"  
>*<strong> "**I…MARRY, this, this TWIT?"  
>*<strong> **Harry felt torn…these were his…**_**parents**_**?  
>* Did they not love him? Is that why he had to grow up with a nasty life with his nasty Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?<br>* "Harry…Potter?"  
>* "We die!" she sobbed into James's shirt<br>* "Is a mean baddy going to kill your useless parents?" Mocked Bellatrix**

**Well, those are your nine previews for chapter 6!  
>Please Review! Thanks!<strong>


	6. Parental Duties

Chapter 6

**I'm so very sorry! You know that review thing I was talking (writing) about in the last chapter's author notes? Well, I kind of messed up…So I'm very sorry! To make up for that I made an extra-long chapter for you guys that I'm going to post early! Yay! (It's 8 pages on word) But I'm not going to post this Saturday for family reasons…Sorry….  
>Any ways, THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!YOU'RE AWSOME! Really, I appreciate any feedback :)<br>DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter: Sirius wouldn't die. Remus and Tonks wouldn't die. Lots of people wouldn't die. Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. Therefore it's Jo Rowlings. (I'm not meaning to offend anyone. Jo Rowling is awesome!)  
>I also found this awesome statement: You know you're a Harry Potter fan when: You hug old men with white beards saying, "Dumbledore! You're alive!" (Watch out Santa Claus)<br>On with the story!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily was the first to recover after witnessing the memory, and she hugged Harry close to her.

Sirius was the first to speak, "What was _that_?" he asked, a look of utter confusion forming on his face.

He got no answer to his question though, the only reaction attained was a few faces turned towards him.

Professor Herning, however, knew exactly what happened and who the victims were in the memory. He wasn't stupid, instead, he was in shock. Two of his best students were going to…die. The couple was so young, and somehow, somehow, the little boy in front of him survived the horrid attack. The attack that killed his parents.

Herning gained a pale complexion, and stumbled as he crossed the room to catch James by his upper arm and motioned for Lily to join the two out of the classroom. As soon as the door clanged shut, chatter broke out.

"Yes professor?" questioned Lily, who was still holding Harry like a life line.

Professor Herning paused for a second before making up his mind.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, are you aware that this little boy is your son?"

"What!" The pair shouted in unison.

Professor Herning only nodded solemnly.

Harry was startled by the outburst, and the sudden news of Lily and James being his lost parents. The thought only made him wrap his tiny arms around Lily and bury his face inside her hair. Her chest was moving from all her yelling at James, but all the while she gripped Harry tighter and tighter.

"I…MARRY, this, this TWIT?" Lily finally shouted.

"Hey! I'm not a twit! Well, maybe sometimes, but I'm not always a twit!" retorted James.

At this argument shooting back and forth between the pair Harry felt very depressed. Did they not love him? Is that why he had to grow up with a nasty life with his nasty Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? Are the indistinguishable words shooting back and forth out of his parents mouths about how much of a pain Harry would be to take care of? Making up his mind, Harry squirmed in Lily's deathly grasp with tears streaming down his face. No one noticed the emotional trauma Harry was going through, no one but Professor Herning who was watching the exchange with shock and sadness, his eyes, once in a while, glancing towards the distraught boy.

Finally getting his way, Lily relinquished her grip on Harry and set him down on the flagged stone floor. As soon as Harry's feet came in contact with the surface, however, he took off running down the corridor.

"Harry!" came Lily's indistinct shout as the mentioned boy turned at the corner at the end of the hallway. Tears were now flowing freely down his face as negative thoughts filled Harry's mind. His tiny feet in the now properly fitted shoes, padded away from his parents and the professor.

Not looking where he was going, and his vision being partially blinded by tears, he ran into greasy haired person that he saw earlier that day.

Severus Snape was just walking back to class from the loo when the little black haired kid ran into his shin.

"What the?" Snape started to say, but was cut off by the little boy's apology.

"I'm sorry ma'am, uh, I mean Mr." said Harry, blushing at his mistake as he looked up to see who the shin belonged to.

Snape was highly uncomfortable. The little boy just called him a 'ma'am' when he was_ obviously_ wearing trousers, because last time Snape checked girls wore skirts (Most of the time) and he was _not_ wearing a skirt.

"Um…where are your…guardians?" asked Snape. He was very curious about how the boy escaped from the clutches of Evans. Snape had no more time to think though, because his words caused the boy to emit ear-splitting wails, and his tears began to flow faster, forming a river on his face. Snot dribbled down from the boy's nose, and his emerald green eyes were bloodshot. That's how James Potter found Harry; Snape was looking at the boy in disgust, and Harry was crying his eyes out while sitting on the floor in front of Snape.

"What did you do!" roared James from the other end of the corridor.

"Nothing I-" but James cut off whatever Snape was going to say by briskly striding to where Harry was still crying. He knelt down and picked up Harry who was struggling in James's arms. James then did something that made Snape's eyes bug out; he started bouncing Harry softly on his side while softly singing a lullaby underneath his breath.

Harry was starting to calm down and then closed his eyes and started lightly snoring on James's shoulder. After all, crying was hard work, and Harry had a _very_ busy day.

Lily came skidding down the corridor a few minutes after James to see him silently shooing away Snape, as to not disturb the sleeping child resting upon his side.

Despite her hair all over the place, and sweat beading her forehead, a small, sincere smile crossed Lily's face. It seemed that maybe James wasn't that bad after all.

Snape quietly escaped the scene and spent the rest of the evening mulling over what he had seen in the Slytherin common room.

Meanwhile, Lily caught her breath (man, those toddlers could run fast!) and walked over to where James was standing with the resting Harry.

"Awww. You guys are so cute." cooed Lily as she took in the scene with wide eyes. She knew she was falling for James even after all those years of rejecting him.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons for the day, and promptly waking up Harry, and startling James and Lily.

Lily groaned. Harry was finally asleep but then _something_ had to wake him up. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks again. Harry was very comfortable and then a loud noise had to startle him. Students started pouring into the halls and were giving the three strange looks, not unlike those they got in Defense class.

"Mama." Harry sniffled, then turned around looking for Lily's signature red hair. Finding Lily, he hesitantly held out his arms to her as he'd seen Dudley do to Aunt Petunia. Lily took Harry out of James's grasp and held him close, "It's ok Harry. It's alright." She said softly, then jerked her head in the direction of the Heads Dorms, the awkward family then trooped away from the traumatic and interesting day.

When the trio reached the dorms for the first time that evening, they found the appropriately sized common room the same; however, there was a new door between Lily and James's rooms. They all trooped up the staircase (which emerged behind the two couches, armchairs, desk, and the fireplace) and went inside the third door. Inside was a small bed, a changing station (with a bin), and a shelf with toys and story books. The walls were a pale blue color, and adorning the back wall was the name "Harry".

Lily turned her head to the little boy on her hip and asked, "Do you like your room Harry?" Harry just nodded, as he was looking around the space awestruck, then mumbled, "Wes. I newre ha' a woom bwefo." But his statement went unnoticed by the elders, as they were in a conversation.

"How about we call it a night for Harry? I read somewhere that children need to have at least twelve hours of sleep and right now it's," Lily paused to check her watch, "a quarter 'till five."

"Sure." replied James.

"Oh! Why don't we both put him to bed for tonight, only, it's been such a rough day for him."

"Ok, but who's going to…you know?"

"Change him? Me. You obviously haven't had much experience with children."

"K." James then left the room, leaving Lily to get Harry ready for the night.

As soon as the door closed Lily headed for the second door in the bedroom, the door that looked most likely to hold a bathroom, and went inside, only to find that she was in her room.

"Wha- oh!" Lily exclaimed as realization hit her. Harry just cuddled in closer to his supposed mother, and fell asleep again.

Lily went through this routine two more times before she found Harry's bathroom. It turned out that Lily and James both had access to Harry's room through their own, in case the toddler needed anything.

"Ok Harry," Lily started, "I'm going to make sure your nappy's cleaned, ok?" then a sudden thought struck her, "Or are you already potty trained?"

"Pwoddy in da dway, wappy in da wight." Harry responded. Aunt Petunia had quickly taught him how to use the potty, so as to prevent nasty smells, but she still had him wear a nappy during night, because he was in his cupboard and bed-wetting was terrible smelling in there.

Lily got to work based on Harry's information and in no time a fresh nappy was on the boy. Lily's first shock came when she was about to put on Harry's pajamas (red with broomsticks and snitches, per Harry's choice) and she saw his ribs sticking out.

"Oh my." She said softly while covering her mouth.

"Whas wong?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing." And with that Lily proceeded on clothing Harry.

A little while later, Lily remembered something, "Harry? Are you hungry at all?" after all, the boy had missed breakfast, lunch, and the soon coming dinner was also prone to be skipped.

Harry nodded in response.

"JAMES!" shouted Lily from Harry's room.

"What?" James said as he raced up the stairs.

"We have to take Harry to dinner. It's," Lily checked her watch for the time, "five, do you think that dinner's ready yet?"

"I dunno. We can always go to the kitchens though." James replied.

"Good enough."

So the trio exited Harry's room, went down the stairs leading to the Heads Dorms, and trooped off to the Great Hall. Once they got there, they saw that dinner had already been served, but there were only a few people present; Peter Pettigrew (James's friend), a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff.

"Hey Peter." said James as he plopped down next to the aforementioned person. Lily and Harry took the place across from the two friends, with Harry on Lily's lap.

"Hi Dwames." Peter said while spraying James with mashed potatoes.

James wiped his face quickly, and then piled his plate with everything in reach. Lily watched this whole exchange with disgust, "Harry, never eat like them, ok?"

Harry just nodded while eyeing the treacle tart that James was reaching for.

"Who's the kid?" asked Peter with a curious expression.

"Oh. He's my-"

"Muggle Studies project. He's our Muggle Studies project." interrupted Lily while eyeing James, silently trying to get a message across.

"No, he's our- OH!" exclaimed James while smacking his forehead.

"Yup. Harry is our Muggle Studies project." James confirmed.

Peter looked very confused, but replied, "Ok." with his mouth full, yet again.

"Ok Harry, what would you like to eat? Stew, sprouts, roast beef, pumpkin juice, treacle tart, peas, fried sausage?" offered Lily.

"I wan' thwat!" pronounced Harry, gesturing towards James's plate.

"You want the…carrots?" asked Lily, she was quite confused.

"No," said Harry shaking his head, "_thwat_." He enunciated while pointing at James's plate again.

"You want James's plate?" Lily was baffled.

"Yes." Harry stated.

"Ok." Lily sighed, "James. Give me your plate."

"Whaaa?" he responded with his mouth half open.

"Eww. James, I can see your…tripe. Anyway, I need your plate."

"Why?" James whined.

"Harry wants it."

"Why?" James whined again.

"Oh, just give me your plate!" Lily demanded while Harry giggled.

"No…my food." James said while adopting the whiny voice of a four year old. He grabbed his plate and pulled it away from Lily's grasp.

"Give. Me. The. Plate." Lily's voice dropped down to a whisper, but gained a slight growl.

"No!" by this time James's cronies had joined and Remus was trying to stifle a chuckle in his Yorkshire pudding, while Sirius was eerily silent and slowly putting tomato sauce in James's hair.

"James," Lily said softly, and moved Harry off her lap, "GIVE ME THE PLATE!" she shouted and stood up. The whole hall (that had filled up rather quickly) turned to look at the commotion.

"Miss Evans! What are you screaming about?" Professor McGonagall chided Lily as she strode into the Great Hall.

"Well, Professor, James wouldn't give me his-" but Lily was cut off by James's scream of, "AHHHHHHGGGGG! I'M BLEEDING! MY HAIR IS BLEEDING! LOOK!" and with that he took his hands out of his hair to display the red gloop that he called 'blood' covering them to the wizards and witches present. James then stuck a finger in his mouth, so as to taste the substance, and gained a suspicious look.

"How did this even…," James turned around slowly and took in Sirius laughing with his palms full of the same red stuff in his own hair, "SIRIUS!" and with that, one of the messiest food fights lead by the Marauders, commenced, in which Lily managed to steal James's plate and scamper off with Harry to the Heads Dorm.

"Phew…that was a close one Harry." Muttered Lily as the pair entered the Heads common room.

Harry just nodded.

Lily placed James's plate down on the desk in the corner, sat down, and put Harry in her lap so he could eat. Harry silently munched at a portion of steak and kidney pie. A routine was soon set; Lily would cut Harry's food and Harry would 'attempt' to place whatever he was eating in his mouth. In the end, Harry was covered in pumpkin juice (some made its way onto Lily also) and stew, and only a quarter of James's plate was gone.

"Now let's go wash you up and go to bed." Lily proclaimed while standing up with Harry rested on her hip. Lily moved up the stairs and into the bedroom, washed Harry's face off, changed his PJ's to another set (red and gold stripes with a lion), and placed the toddler in his bed.

"Goodnight Harry." Lily softly whispered then kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Gooni'." Harry responded while snuggling into his blankets and falling asleep.

Lily crept her way out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door, then sighed. It had been a long day and she still had loads of homework to do.

Making her way down the stairs, she settled herself on the couch and dug in her bag for her Transfiguration essay due the next day.

Quill to parchment, Lily was undisturbed for a few hours.

"Yeah! Why did you let Sirius put the red…_stuff_ in my hair? I like it black, thank you very much!" the Marauders marched into the common room as James argued indignantly with Remus and Peter.

"James! Harry is _sleeping_ keep it down!" Lily whispered.

"Sorry." He said while shoving Sirius who was making weird faces.

"Ow! James, what was that for?" Sirius replied while getting off the floor and rubbing his head where it made contact the armchair next to him.

James just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey! That's where my plate went!" James said as he saw the mostly full platter.

"James." Lily said warningly.

"Ok, ok."

"It's time for us to be leaving." declared Remus while dragging Peter and Sirius out of the portrait hole.

"Wait! Who's Harry?" shouted Sirius, as Remus successfully got him out of the Heads common room and shutting the portrait hole.

"Why'd you have to bring _them_?" questioned Lily as she went back to her History of Magic notes (she finished the Transfiguration essay a while ago).

"They're my friends. You should bring Alice and Marlene around. I have no problem with that."

Lily grumbled in response.

James sat down next to Lily and took out his Potions essay. The two sat in silence until half past nine.

James looked up from his almost finished Potions essay to see Lily crying while staring at the fire in the fireplace. You could say that James was baffled by this sudden change of behavior.

"Hey Lils, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at him in the eye.

"It's just that...We die!" Lily grabbed hold of James's shirt and started sobbing into it.

"What do you mean? We're just his parents and he's from the future…right?" James asked uncertainty, looking down at Lily who was still crying.

"Well, you saw the memory in Defense class. That couple, it was us James!" Lily replied, recovering a little, but started sobbing harder at the fact that she wouldn't be able to raise her own son. In another part of her brain, Lily was thinking about how thick James could get. I mean, he saw the memory, right? Obviously Harry had a burst of accidental magic at the reminder of the horrid event that took place in his early years. The result was a crisp memory coming to life in the boys head.

"Oh." James said, realization dawning on him.

The pair just sat there for the rest of the evening, looking at the fire flickering, and thinking about what shadow must cross their path in the future and block their way onwards.

**Thanks for reading!  
>Review please! :)<br>I made up another "You know you're a Harry Potter fan when…"  
>You know you're a Harry Potter fan when: You go to the zoo, lean up against the glass of a snakes 'cage thingy' and start speaking 'Parsletongue' to it. (When I say Parsletongue, I mean just randomly hissing at the snake) <strong>


	7. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Jo Rowlings.  
>Thanks: Evi15, Lady Celestial Star, beverlie4055, and Rebecca Calzone.<br>A special thanks to Rebecca Calzone because of the "You know you're a Harry Potter fan when…" her suggestion is/was: **_**You write lumos/nox on your light switches. AND. You stand on a toilet and say: To the Ministry!**_**  
>You know you're a Harry Potter fan when…<br>You draw a scar on forehead and proclaim you're Harry Potter.  
>Thanks for waiting! I've been so busy with school and getting the flu…<br>Here's the next chapter!**

The next morning found Lily and James snuggled on the common room couch with a dead fire in front of them. Lily yawned and stretched her arms; successfully whacking James in the face which promptly woke him up.

"Wasgoinon?" he muttered as he cleaned his glasses quickly in order to see. James swiveled around to spot Lily Evans, still yawning, with her knuckles brushing his face again.

"Nothing." Lily replied to James's garbled up sentence.

"James, do you know what time it is?"

James checked his watch, jumped up, and answered, "Eight fifty."

"Oh, my." Lily said, mimicking James's sudden movements.

The pair of them went up the staircase and parted to rush into their individual dorms. Lily attempted to untangle her knotty her hair, and James quickly put on some deodorant. They then rushed out of their rooms, partly ready, with school bags in hand, and stared at the other before rushing down the staircase and out the portrait together.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting up; awake in his bed, listening to what was going on intently. When the portrait door closed, Harry was slightly shocked. Had they really forgotten him? Harry made up his mind as he made to stand up, but sat back down. They'd come for him later if they cared, and Harry was very exhausted, as he had stayed up the whole night with nightmares blanketing his mind.

An hour passed and Harry was starting to get hungry, a sign which his stomach made sure was heard. But Harry just stayed in his room, waiting.

Lily and James rushed to potions as soon as they scrambled out of the portrait, and left the class with very frizzy hair, and an exhausted demeanor.

The day went on as usual, until lunch.

James and Lily were dozing off into their shepherd's pie when Sirius, Remus and, Peter joined the Gryffindor table.

"Hey James." said Sirius.

James gave a start, and sat up quickly, "Wha? ...Oh." he then nudged Lily, who was sitting next to him.

"Five more minutes." She slurred before James elbowed her harder, she then mimicked James reaction, "What?" she asked turning to James. He gestured to her pie and Lily then understood, "Oh, ok, thanks."

"Where's the kid?" Remus questioned.

"What kid?" James replied.

"You know. The one with black hair? Looks like Prongs?"

"Oh him." Said James before realization hit him. His eyes got wide as he turned to Lily.

"Harry! Lily, we forgot Harry!" the pair shot up out of their seats and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Some babysitters they are, right?" said Sirius jokingly.

Lily and James raced up the moving staircases, shouted the password (Grindylow) at the portrait leading to the Heads dorms, and rushed inside.

"Harry?" Lily shouted as she ran up the stairs, "Harry? Where are you?"

James followed Lily closely as they entered Harry's room.

Lily suddenly stopped; causing James to sprint right into her, knocking the pair of them over and onto the carpet.

"Is he here?"

"I'll tell you if you get off of me!" came Lily's muffled voice from underneath James

"Sorry."

They both stood up, "He's sleeping James. See?" Lily pointed to the small bulge on the bed.

"Oh."

"Should we wake him up? He's probably hungry." Lily said anxiously.

"Yeah." James strode over to where Harry was sleeping and gently shook his shoulder, "Errr. Hey buddy. Do you want something to eat?"

Harry stirred and slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you hungry Harry?" called Lily.

He nodded once and got out of bed. Harry had gotten bored waiting for Lily and James to come get him, so he dozed off unknowingly, you couldn't blame him.

James offered his hand to him and the, now reunited trio, trooped down the staircase with Lily apologizing profusely.

Upon entering the Great Hall, there was roughly about forty minutes left of lunch. The Marauders were still waiting for James to rejoin them, so they remained in the seats Lily and James left them in.

Sirius had some jam donuts poking its way through his mouth, and Remus was criticizing him for his poor table manners. Peter was just watching exchange.

"How many times have I told you that stuffing food in your mouth is not acceptable? It doesn't matter _how_ hungry you are!"

"Bu' 'o oes 'ahing mwe!" Sirius exclaimed while spraying food all over the disapproving Remus.

"I don't _care_ Sirius! It doesn't- Oh, hi Lily- matter!"

Sirius dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand, and swallowed, "Hey, James."

"Hey."

"So, I've been meaning to ask, who's this kid for real? I mean, the thing that happened in Defense was freaky 'cause that lady looked like you Lily, but older. She even had the same name and sounded just like you. Peter already told us that mental 'he's our muggle studies project' story, but have you forgotten that I'm in muggle studies too?" asked Sirius very quickly.

"Well, uh, um, James? Should we?" Lily was very torn, she didn't want to lie, but, what consequences would her telling have on the future?

James seemed to consider the question for a minute before briefly nodding. Everyone seemed to be leaving the explanations on Lily lately.

"Well, Harry is kind of our, son?"

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius as he successfully managed to spit out his mouths contents on Harry.

"Ewwww! Yucky, Pafoo'!"

"How does he know my nickname?" Sirius inquired.

James just shrugged.

"Anyway, how's he your son? You're only seventeen and he's, what, three? That can't be possible! And I thought you hated James!" Remus said in disbelief.

"You didn't let me finish!" snapped Lily, "He's our son from the future. And, no, James is actually not all that bad," James smirked, "and those people in the _memory_ Harry reproduced through accidental magic, was…us. We die before," but by the time Lily reached this part of the explanation, she was incoherent through her sobs.

Remus and Sirius faces were pale, but Peter's was slightly smug. The Dark Lord had intended to recruit the soon-to-be couple, but decided they were too close to Dumbledore to even think of trying anything, so he had assigned Peter the task to kill them in some way. It was a terrible job, but his friends _had _been excluding him ever since sixth year when Lily had gotten the notice that her parents were murdered by the Dark Lord, thanks to Peter.

"Mummy, don cwy." soothed Harry as he patted her shoulder, this action, however, made Lily dissolve into tears even more. James reached over and gave her a short one-armed hug.

"It'll be ok Lily-flower." Lily's head snapped towards James, "_Don't _call me that." She growled, then took to feeding the hungry child in her lap.

"Ok Harry, here's James's plate. Eat up." cooed Lily.

James didn't even make a sign of protest as his food was stolen away from him, and instead, slumped down in his chair in defeat.

"Haha James! You can't even manage your girlfriend!" Sirius taunted, recovering from the shock of his best friend dying.

"Shut up." James grumbled as he started filling up a new plate.

Harry was done eating pretty quickly in which Lily shoved the half-eaten plate into James's line of vision. He just shrugged and devoured what was left on the used-to-be-his-but-stolen-by-his-son plate.

"Ew, James. How can you eat that? It has kid slobber all over it!" Sirius yelled in disgust.

He, again, got the nonverbal response of James shrugging his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Harry was telling anyone who would listen about his bizarre dream.

"Thewre was thwis pweson with a white bweard, wike him!" Harry pointed to Dumbledore sitting at the staff table, Dumbledore winked at the boy in response to the finger pointed in his direction, "an' he was stwanding wit a pwink bwall wit awms an' wegs on his hwead. Thwen, I wa' on me hwead weating a 'arrot, wit a bwoy wit fweckles an' wed hwair stwanding on me weg. Thwen a gul wit' BWIG bwrown hwair wad a bwook an' wa' stwanding on the wed hwair's hwead! Wed hwair pwushed bwown hwair off of wis hwead 'cwause she was a bwook. She awlmos' landed in a cwauldwen when..." Harry continued telling his fantastic tale to Lily and Sirius who seemed to take great interest in the story, "He was confwuesed!" Harry finished.

"Very interesting Harry!" Lily replied. Then Sirius started to explain his odd nightmare of getting chased by pink bunnies with glasses, during which, Lily and Harry zoned out and started chatting about how bunnies were really nice, and how not to believe anything Sirius says.

Peter was musing on how the Dark Lord needed to be alerted about this child from the future, for he could be a valuable asset, yes, perhaps he would contact him that night with his newfound news. The boy, Harry, could put a stop to the Dark Lords problems before they started.

Peter left the table, unnoticed by the Marauders, to send an urgent letter to the Death Eater HQ. _He _should know about this as soon as possible.

**That's it!  
>Poor Harry! Targeted again by the Dark Loser…<br>Anyway, Harry's dream was actually based on a random drawing I made in math class, here's the explanation:**

**Dumbledore's acting all Dumbledoreish with a pygmy puff on the top of his wizard hat. Harry's right beside Dumbledore, but on his head while eating a carrot. Ron decided to stand on Harry, while Hermione decided to stand on Ron's head. Ron didn't like that Hermione had a book so he pushed her off his head. Hermione is falling into a cauldron in which Voldemort is residing while trying (and failing) to kill Harry when a random book falls on his head, titled "How To Live Without A Nose". Snape comes up to Voldemort saying, "My loser, you cannot kill Harry freaking Potter without a nose." So a random nose (summoned by Snape) comes out of nowhere and tries to attach its self onto Voldemort's face. Meanwhile, Dudley is in a handstand and while eating a dog bone. Hagrid is watching the whole thing while thinking, "What the heck is this?" Ginny is in the background floating and doing whatever Ginny does…**

**TADA!**

**Read and review please!**


	8. Authors Note

**I never wanted to do an Authors Note chapter, but I feel like I should because of the long wait for my updates…**

**I got over-use tendonitis in my wrist, and it makes it painful to type a whole lot, so I've been working on the new chapter slowly. Please expect longer update times because my teachers seem to think that homework is our lives, and I also have state tests coming up. **

**I'm really sorry but I just wanted to let you know what's up and why I haven't been updating.**

**~IFlipForHarryPotter**


	9. Him Again

**Sorry about this 710 word chapter…not my best, but I wanted to get something out there for all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks for still sticking with my story even though I'm being a naughty author…**

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait…I hate getting hurt, but I'm on the road to recovery! Yay!**

**I'll be updating more often due to most of our testing being over but I still might have more homework…I sometimes think that they want to torture us…anyway, here's the chapter!**

It had been about three weeks since Harry's sudden arrival, during which, Peter seemed to be growing more distant and frightened, Sirius kept the whole Gryffindor tower awake while shouting random words in his sleep, and Lily and James became a couple and formed a makeshift family for the tiny toddler who had never had one.

As the early rays of morning peeked through the translucent window, the couple crept their way into the child's bedroom and hovered uncertainly over his sleeping form.

"Wake up Harry." Lily whispered gently into his ear. Harry stirred and slowly opened his emerald green eyes. A smile crept its way onto his face as he saw his mum grinning down at him.

"Mummy!" he exclaimed while throwing his arms around her neck as an attempt at a hug. She hugged him back.

James was leaning against the doorway, looking upon the scene with a smirk.

"Let's go get breakfast, ok?" Lily said while dressing Harry. He nodded in response as his stomach gave a slight grumble.

The day started pretty well. The group trooped down to the great hall, accumulating the rest of the Marauder gang on the way.

"So, there was a big alien spaceship that was above Moony here, and then Peter woke me up! So, I threw a pillow at him and Moony threw a pillow at me for throwing a pillow at Wormtail, and it became a pillow fight! The guys got boring though, so I went to the common room and saw the rest of the seventh years. They painted my nails, and did my hair! It was so much fun!" Sirius explained while displaying his sparkly pink nails.

"Very interesting." came Remus's reply from his book; Hogwarts A History.

Lily looked upon Sirius and stated, "You're a disgrace to mankind." with a playful grin adorning her features.

Sirius pouted the whole rest of the way down to the Great Hall.

They all sat down and proceeded with their meals, when a sinister looking owl landed in Peter's pumpkin juice. With slightly shaking hands, which no one noticed, he took the letter from the owl, read it, and then sighed in relief.

"Whatcha got there Wormtail?" asked Sirius while trying to get a glimpse at the letter.

"N-n-nothing." He stuttered as he quickly shoved the soaked note into his bag. Sirius fought valiantly to sneak the letter out of Peter's sack, but that only resulted in Peter leaving breakfast early with his arms laden with delicacies.

The rest of the meal continued with ease as Harry toyed with his food and Lily tried to convince him that he needed to eat it.

The ceiling portrayed a cheerful and carefree mood, and the hall was filled with gleeful laughs and happy chitter-chatter.

The group finished their breakfast and was getting up to leave the Great Hall when a considerable amount of Slytherins seemed to think it necessary to leave also. They thought nothing of it as they tried to make their way through the mass of human traffic.

Many things happened at once; the hall went black and screams filled the air, Peter jumped up from his seat and ran towards the staircases, and loud CRACK's reverberated around the space. Lily instinctively made to grasp Harry's hand, but found nothing, so she instead called for James.

"James! Potter! Where are -" she got out before she tripped over someone's foot.

A faint cry of, "Lily!" could be heard on the other side of the hall. She got up and ran towards the voice, pushing multiple people out of the way. Lily finally collided with the familiar James Potter when order was restored and a golden glow filled the space.

Dumbledore had a look of shock and fury on his face as he stared at the person-ahem- _thing_ before him.

"Tom." He addressed the man.

"Fool." responded the hooded man.

Dumbledore ignored the disrespect and calmly stated, "I have to ask you to leave the school. Now."

The man sneered at Dumbledore, "Will do." and Apparated out of the castle along with his followers.

Many students were crying, but one pair were pale and terrified, they shouted two words that impacted Dumbledore more than most would think, "Where's Harry?".

Where was Harry?

**Like the cliffy?**

**I'll hopefully update soon!**

**(There's a BIG storm going on right now…lots of rain…)**

**~Review, update, or whatever else you want to do ~**


	10. End

**First of all, I must say my most sincere apology: **

**I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for another chapter. REALLY sorry. I honestly am grateful no one has tried to fry me with a Hungarian Horntail.**

**Second of all, I'm going to discontinue this story. Before you curse me for being a terrible author and leave this…chapter… (If that's what you want to call it) I am going to post what I had started of the next chapter. **

**The reason I'm discontinuing this story is because I feel my writing is not the best, it isn't very thought through, and I was rushing with the story line. I have also lost interest in this piece. I'm not deleting it, but, yes, I'm abandoning it. If anyone wants to continue this PM me, but I highly doubt that's going to happen. **

**I hope to have better writing on my next story and I also hope you'll all forgive me for wasting your time with my terrible writing…**

**Here's what I had started of chapter nine:**

The shack stood alone in a midst of brown fields. A small, sandy walkway led up to the flimsy structure in which a few windows were lighted with flickering candles. A toad croaked here and there, disguised in the dead plants, and a ray of sunlight illuminated a couple that had suddenly appeared in the distance.

The pair traveled closer, and it was soon apparent that there was a child and an adult walking briskly down the path, their shadows tailing them from behind. Small whimpers could be heard from the (was it a toddler?) tiny figure's mouth.

The adult seemed to pay no attention as the whimpers turned to silent, but strong, sobs. If anything, the 'parent's' grip on the child's upper arm became stronger, and the figure seemed to be dragging the minor as well.

They struggled to the front door of the shack, in which the intensity of the child's wails increased. The adult ripped off the encumbering mask to reveal a man's facial features.

He took a thin stick from a pocket on the inside of his robes and waved it in a complicated motion. The door swung open.

The peculiar pair disappeared into the depths of the lonely shack, and the plains became still once more.

Harry's captor shut the door behind them as they made their way inside the house. There was sure to be a nice bruise on his arm from Rodolphus's rough grip, but he let Harry go by thrusting him into one of the doors along a narrow hallway.

The horrific smell intruded upon their nostrils, and a faint sound of a chair scraping the ground reached any perked ears.

Harry was shoved down the hallway until Rodolphus stopped to push open a scratched door. Harry closed his eyes.

The room was faintly lit, and a handsome man was pacing back and forth in front of a chair.

"Rodolphus." The man snapped, "I take it you retrieved the boy."

"Yes my Lord."

"Good, you are dismissed." said the man while waving a hand at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus left the room and shut the door firmly behind, as if expecting Harry to escape as soon as possible.

Harry still stood in the middle of the room with his eyes shut, not knowing what to expect or what to do, but that whatever situation he was in was _not_ a good one. He listened as the man walked towards him and circled him, as a predator would its prey.

"Hello." The man whispered lightly in Harry's ear. Harry jumped as his harsh, cold breath tickled his ears, but other than that he remained silent.

"I greeted you, Harry, and I expect a word of acknowledgement in return, so I will repeat myself only this once. Hello Harry."


	11. Continued by

Hey guys! This story is continued by listen2music4ever.


End file.
